Blast to The Future
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: This is EvilBeckles story, I didn't steal it, she said i could have it! I fixed stuff, chapter three is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own this story, EvilBeckles does. She gave it to me to finish for her. I fixed her errors and punctuation. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters, J.K. and beckles do....but the rest of the plot besides this chapter is mine!**

It was a warm July afternoon in the burrow and Harry, Hermione and Ron where sat at the dinner table waiting for the rest of the order to arrive. Mrs. Weasley was making snacks and Fred and George where up in their room experimenting on new products.

"When are the order going to get here? The meeting was suppose to start ten minutes ago." Moaned Hermione, taking a sip of the hot tea Mrs. Weasley had just set down.

"Your to impatient, Hermione. You should know we're all going to turn up, we just need to be very cautious of how we get here now." said Charlie, walking in through the kitchen door. Closely followed by Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus and Ginny.

"Fred, George, there here!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, putting down a plate of sandwiches and summoning other snacks to the table.

Fred and George came into the kitchen and sat themselves down at the table, helping themselves to food.

"Ok, is this all the people that are supposed to be here today?" asked Mr. Weasley

"Yes everyone else is busy, working or….gone," said Bill solemnly.

"Ok to the first matter at hand. Dumbledore is gone and Hogwarts may be closing, so what are you all going to be doing with your selves?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Me, Ron and Hermione are going to look for the last four horcruxes, then search for Lord Voldemort to destroy him," said Harry matter of factly. There was a collective shudder at the mention of Voldemorts name, and Mrs. Weasley look horrified at the thought of them looking for him.

"Now Harry, I know that this is hard, but I really don't think you should look for him and put yourself in danger. Its not a good idea…" Mrs. Wealsley was cut of by a distant scream and a blue light appearing above the table.

Everyone gasped and moved away, drawing there wands and pointing them at the hole that was growing in size every second. The scream got louder and suddenly stopped. There was a crash and a young girl dropped from the hole, onto the table.

"Ewww…." She said, picking herself up out of the food that was now squashed and splattered everywhere.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione pointing her wand at the girl and surveying her. She could see that the girl was tall, about an inch taller than herself; she had long dark brown hair with natural blonde streaks and green eyes. She was slim but curvy, and was wearing black baggy pants with black trainers and a blue t-shirt. She was wearing a black and white baseball cap.

The girl looked shocked and confused, then whipped out her own wand. "Who am I? Who the hell are you….ahhh!" she squealed, as another girl landed on her. "Ewww! We need to move this food!" said the girl, disgustedly jumping down off the table.

"What's going on?" asked the other girl standing up. This girl was slightly shorter than the first girl, and had shoulder length thick red hair she was slimmer than the other girl and had chocolaty brown eyes that reminded Harry of Hermione.

The order stood staring, while the two girls picked food out of there hair and brushed it of there clothing.

"Beth, what is going on? One minute, we where sitting with the boys in Jamie's bedroom, the next were in this kitchen…Hey, this is my grandma's kitchen!" she said, looking around and brushing food of her hipster jeans and red t-shirt.

"Don't be stupid Melody. How can this be your grandma's kitchen?" asked Beth.

"It just that it looks so much like the Burrow its ridiculous, it has to be…Oof! Ouch," she said as a large boy landed on her. He stood up and helped her to her feet, then falling down again himself. Beth and Melody giggled.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Asked the boy, standing up again and staring at Beth for an answer. His baggy, blue jeans and his black hoody now stained with tea and sandwiches.

"We don't know. Were just as confused as you are… and by the looks of it so are these people." said Beth.

"Yes and get down off that table. Beth and I have just been landed on, and chances are the twins are coming just behind you," said Melody, grabbing his hand and dragging him down off the table. The boys green eyes where screwed up in confusion, and his short blonde hair messed up and windswept.

"Who are you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

The three teenagers realized that every one in the room was staring at them.

Melody looked around at Mrs. Weasley and gasped. Her bright eyes searched the crowd of people around them.

"Oh right yeah…" said Beth, turning to face Mrs. Weasley. "My name is Bethany Lupin, this is Melody Weasley, and Jamie Longbottom. We're not quite sure how or why we're here, but im pretty sure were not in the same place. Could you tell us where and when we are please?" she asked.

"Weasley…Longbottom… Lupin?" said Mrs. Weasley, shocked. "That's some of our second names… " She cut off, bewildered.

"Umm ok… well could anyone else tell us then? Because she seems a bit confused." said Jamie.

"You are at the Burrow, and the date is the fifth of July, nineteen ninety six. (im not sure about dates but I think that's right) My name is Hermione Granger, this is Harry potter, Ron Weasley, Fred and George…." Hermione was cut short as Melody fainted. "Oh my gosh, is she ok?"

There was another loud crash, and two figures dropped from the blue hole in the ceiling.

"Ouch! Get off me Gerard you loser! Ouch, that's my foot!" said one boy, trying to untangle himself from the other boy.

The two boys stood up. They where both wearing black baggy pants and black hoodies with white, blue and green slogans across the front and back, they looked similar but not the same. There hair was jet black and reached just above there jaw lines and they both had the most amazing blue eyes which where set of by there pale delicate looking skin.

"These are our friends, Gerard and Benji Snape," said Beth.

Suddenly all the people in the room except Jamie, Melody, and Beth, had their wands turned on Gerard and Benji.

"And a howdy to you to," said Gerard sarcastically as he reached inside his trousers for his wand.

The boys both stood there with their wands out, without actually pointing them at anyone.

"Expeliarmus!" shouted Harry, disarming the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this chapter is all mine you guys!**

"Woah, sir. No need to get violent." Benji raised his hands. Harry rolled his eyes. Another distant scream could be heard. A small boy, and a short girl fell through the blue hole, and it closed up just as they did.

"That should be the last one. Now Lawrence, what are you doing spying on us!?" Gerard shouted at the little boy. The kid flinched and hid behind the small girl, who had an short emo cut and pale skin. The little boy, Lawrence resembled her. Besides the fact that his hair was a more gold color. They had the same eyes as Gerard and Benji.

"I wasn't, I heard you scream, so i went to check on you." The boy grumbled. Benji and Gerard calmed down, happy to find that the kid wasn't eavsdropping.

"And Adriane?" Benji raised an eyebrow.

"Mum and dad aren't home. So i have to follow the kid around, making sure he doesnt set fire to anything." She joked, ruffeling Lawrence's hair. The kids turned their heads back to the order when they heard someone clear their throats.

"May we talk somewhere less......messy?" Beth asked. Everyone agreed and they all crowded into the Burrow's sitting room. When they were all settled in, everyone started asking questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Who are you all?"

"Im still hungry..." Ron..

"Who are you're parents?"

"Stop!" Jamie yelled. Everyone stopped asking question's at his outburst.

"Ok, number one. We're from 2010." Jamie answered the first question asked. Everyone looked amazed. Though they were wizards, time travel was an extremely difficult thing to perform.

"Number two. Im Jamie," He started Ron snickered at him name, but stopped when Ginny hit him. "This is Beth," He pointed to Beth. "This is Melody." He pointed to Melody. "This is Gerard and Benji." He pointed to the Snape twins, who were smiling wickedly. "This is Lawrence, their little brother. And Adriane, their older sister." Jamie spoke slowley, so that everyone could get his words.

Harry immediatly pointed his wand to the four Snape kids, but lowering it once Ginny placed a hand on his arm.

"Their just kids, Harry." She told him. He nodded his head and lay his wand by his side.

"Number three, we don't care if you're hungry. And there is nothing wrong with Benji, Gerard, and Adriane. A bit depressed, you could say. But we can't make any promises to Lawrence. He is just to happy and weird to be like his siblings." Beth pointed out. Lawrence pouted at her statement.

"Number four. Our parents are Severus Snape and Hermione Snape," Benji explained to the group. Everyone stared in shock at Hermione and the kids. _Snape!!?_

"I married Snape!?" She screeched. The kids looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean, you married Snape? Hermione married Snape." Lawrence told her.

"I am Hermione Granger, as i told you before!" She hissed at the kids. They raised their hands in defeat.

"So this is what you looked like when you were young..." Adriane muttered, examining her mother with interest. Hermione's breathing slowed.

"Stop trying to hide it, Hermione. We all know you've been snogging Snape for well over a year now." Ron noted. Hermione blushed deeply. It was true. Her and her Professor were dating.

"Gross..." Harry made a disgusted face. "What about your parents?" He asked the other kids.

" Parvati Longbottom and Neville Longbottom." Jamie replied. Wow. No one expected that one. No one expected Neville to get married at all. Especially to someone as pretty as Parvati.

"Luna Weasley and Ronald Weasley." Melody told them proudly. "And you're my Grandma Molly. You look the same. And Grandpa Arthur." She beamed at the Weasley parents, then at her own father. Ron smiled, liking the idea. Him and Luna have been together for a while, and things were going well.

"Nymphadora Lupin, and Remus Lupin." Bethany blushed, her hair turning a wild purple. Remus shot a look at Tonks, who blushed deeply.

"Well this is....awkward." Ginny sighed. Everyone sat in silence until Mrs. Weasley broke it.

"Well, i'm happy. I know i'm having a grandchild!" She exclaimed happily, opening her arms for Melody, who took her hug without hesitation.

"Kids...Luna will be bloody thrilled. Come here, Melody." Ron comanded, and brought her in for a hug.

Hermione sat there, staring at her kids. _Her kids._ She walked up to them, hugging them each with love. Lawrence took it graciously. The other three hugged her as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Man, you're hot as a teen. Please don't hit me." Benji pleaded. Hermione giggled. They sat there, the families talking about what happens over the years. It wasn't until a faint pop was heard that they stopped talking. In the middle of the room was OLDER VERSIONS OF HERMIONE, RON, LUNA, NEVILLE, PARVATI, AND SNAPE. Oh shit.......


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Oh...crap..." Benji murmered.

"Is daddy going to hit us again?" Lawrence whimpered. Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Severus, hit someone? A little boy? It was unbelievable.

"No, honey. You know dad doesn't do that." Adriene comforted the nine year old. He nodded his head. Hermione calmed down a little.

Snape walked up to his kids, his wand raised. "What is the meaning of this?" He sneered, pressing the wand to Gerard's neck. Older Hermione walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Snape lowered his wand.

"Boys, Adriene, whats going on?" She asked angrily. They gulped.

"Jamie! Thank god you're ok! We came home and couldn't find you! And went into you're room and ended up here!" Neville hugged his son, followed after Parvati. Jamie rolled his eyes while Bethany and Melody giggled at him.

"Bethany," Older Tonks shot a look at her daughter. Bethany stopped giggling and hid her face from her mother, her hair turning a dark black. "What the hell are you guys up to when we aren't around!" Tonks screeched, throwing her arms in the air.

Bethany averted her eyes, staring down at the ground. She blushed slightly, mad at herself for making her mother so upset. She apologized quickly, and Tonks seemed to calm down slightly.

Present Tonks looked over her older figure, smiling and nodding. Lupin stared at both Tonks', curiosity a flame in his mind. "You are SO lucky your father is mentally unstable right now..." Older Tonks muttered, refering to Lupin's werewolf cycle. Bethany nodded her head, quickly agreeing with her mother.

"Hello Melody." Luna smiled at her daughter, giving her a warm hug. Melony returned the hug, and stared at her father knowningly. Older Ron looked as if he was trying to be mad at his daughter, but failed quite quickly when he sighed and pulled her into a hug. "We realize that this is none of your fault, so don't panick. Its just the rackspurts, getting to your head." Luna explained, sitting down on the floor. Melody nodded, sitting down beside her watching the scene before her.

"We're sorry, dad. But it wasn't our fault! Honest!" Gerard protested, running a pale hand through his long hair. "One moment we were all sitting in Jamie's room, joking around. The next, Benji's wand starts spazzing out and we end up here!" He explained, motioning to his brother.

Snape looked over his sons, who nodded their heads eagerly. Hermione spoke to Severus in a low tone, barely above a whisper. They turned back to the two boys, who had hope written all over them.

"Alright. But detention, all three of you." Snape looked at his daughter, who had been playing with Lawrence the entire time, not paying much attention to what was going on around her. When she opened her mouth to protest, her father stopped. "No, excuses. Lawrence, no more afternoon walks, or playing outside, if that is what it takes for you to suffer in silence." He added, glaring down at the small boy, who shrunk away from his father.

Snape looked around the room, and caught sight of present Hermione.

"Hey Severus." She waved, playing with her hair. He stared, curious. "You look good, honey. New haircut?" She asked.

"Grew it longer, actually." He answered, still staring. Older Hermione came around behind him and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Very efficient, you'll find." She smirked, playing with his hair.

"Right well, how about we discuss more of this after supper?" Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands, smiling. Everyone agreed, moving to the kitchen. With a flick of her wand, Mrs. Weasley cleaned it up, and started setting the table.

"Hey, what's up?" Benji winked at Ginny, who stared at him, then walked away, sitting beside Harry. "Damn...what's a man got to do to get banged around here?" Benji mumbled, chuckling. Older Hermione heard this, and swiftly slapped the boy upside the head. He rubbed at it, mumbling to himself.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
